


uhhh edd likes his hair pulled

by HasKnees



Series: Beta Edd/Omega Tord [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Beta/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Edd is a beta, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Its not really smut but its pretty close, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, Smut, They snuggle and make out and sex is implied, Tord is an omega, beta edd, omega Tord, thats literally all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: "You are, in, uh, you know, um, heat.""Mhm"





	uhhh edd likes his hair pulled

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnnnnnn

"Toooooord, babeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Edd called out, stepping into the Norwegians room, face very quickly flushing when his eyes landed on the red hooded male. The small omega was sprawled across the bed, panting and whimpering, hand moving between his legs.

 

Edd stuttered, swallowing nervously as Tord weakly turned his head to look the green hooded male up and down. His eyes looked clouded, as he was clearly distracted trying to get himself off. The omega blinked a few times, realization seeming to hit as he quickly sat up, pulling his blankets up and over his legs in a very flustered fashion.

 

"N-need something??" He asked, trying to come off as casual, though his voice was soft, and, well, aroused.

 

"You are, in, uh, you know, um, heat." Edd stated, internally hitting himself. Who says something so stupidly obvious?? Him, apparently.

 

"Mhm" 

 

"Would you l-like.. um.. help...??" The green hooded male twiddled his fingers, chewing at his lip. He and Tord had been together for awhile now, but this was the first time Edd had seen Tord in heat since they established their relationship. He knew he wouldn't _really_ be able to help, as he was a beta, but doing something together had to be better then Tord trying to fix it alone. Right...??

 

"D-do you want to help?" Tord asked in response, Edd quickly nodding. The omega took a minute to process, before making eager grabby hands at his beta. Edd giggled a little, walking over and joining Tord on the bed, placing a gentle kiss on the red hooded males forehead.

 

"So, this is a yes?" He asked, wanting to be absolutely sure that Tord wanted this.

 

"Yes. Yes f-for you too?" The Norwegian stuttered, searching Edd's face for any sort of hesitance. The beta smiled sweetly, leaning down and kissing Tord.

 

"Yes." He stated, pulling away just enough to playfully poke Tord's nose.

 

The omega laughed softly, beaming, and kicking the blanket off of himself. He pulled Edd close, so that that beta was comfortably laying on top of him. Leaning up, Tord pulled Edd into an eager kiss, wrapping his legs around the green hooded males waist.

 

In a matter of seconds, their tongues were meeting, the omegas hands flying up to Edd's hair. He tangled his fingers in it, tugging, and gently pulling, earning small moans from the beta above him.

 

Edd had always had a hair kink, though he hated to admit it.

 

It was embarrassing, and got to him so much that he could hardly even brush the knotted mess without getting himself waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too worked up. Though, now that Tord was pulling it, twirling his fingers around the dark strands, desperately swallowing up Edds noises in a heated kiss, the green hooded male was starting to appreciate his love for having his hair pulled.

 

It felt _good_ and he wanted more.

 

Pulling away from the kiss, Edd lightly grinded against Tord, mumbling a shy "Can you pull harder?" 

 

The omega nodded, panting, and gathering a good chunk of Edd's hair. He yanked nearly as hard as he could, which was ,surprisingly, pretty damn hard.The beta screamed, tears starting to well up in his hazel eyes. It hurt, but for some reason that made it feel even _better._

 

"D-did I hurt y-yo-" Tord stuttered, Edd pressing his fingers to the omegas lips, eyes half lidded as he spoke.

 

"Shhh, shhh... good boy~" 

 

Tord's eyes widened a little, a submissive whimper leaving him as he tightened his legs around Edd's waist. The green hooded male grinned, rolling his hips, beginning to purr out little loving praises in between kisses.

 

The omegas noises increased, desperate whines leaving his shaking body as he began to beg his beta to hurry up, eagerly pulling at his dark brown hair.

 

Needless to say, Edd did his best to wreck Tord.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant actually write smut but like hhnn


End file.
